Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) is a protocol that automates the process of assigning Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, subnet masks, routers and other IP parameters in a network, such as local area network (LAN). In a LAN that uses the DHCP standard, DHCP client devices such as laptop computers, desktop computers, workstations, personal digital assistants (PDAs), network printers and other input/output devices receive these IP parameters from a dedicated DHCP server. The process of assigning IP parameters is initiated by a DHCP client device, which sends a query to the DHCP server requesting one or more IP parameters on the LAN. The query from the DHCP client device is then received by the DHCP server, which responds with the IP parameters requested by the DHCP client device.
In a typical LAN that uses the DHCP standard, a number of DHCP client devices and a DHCP server are connected to each other via a network switch or hub. The network switch or hub enables each of the DHCP client devices and the DHCP server to communicate with other devices on the LAN. Thus, each DHCP client device is able to receive IP parameters from the DHCP server as long as there is connectivity between that DHCP client and the DHCP server. However, problems arise when the DHCP server is not available in the LAN due to server failure and/or loss of connectivity between the DHCP server and the network switch or hub.
One of the problems that arise due to the unavailability of a DHCP server is that IP addresses cannot be automatically assigned to devices that are trying to connect to the network. Without IP addresses, these devices are not able to function and communicate over the network. In this case, IP addresses would have to be manually assigned to the connecting devices, which is a complicated process especially for users who lack networking experience.
Thus, there is a need for a device and method for providing DHCP server services, including IP address assigning, when a DHCP server is unavailable.